It is greatly desirable to deposit soluble benefit agents (e.g., water soluble benefits such as glycolic acid or lactic acid) and/or hydrophobic agents (e.g., petrolatum) and/or those in between on the skin or other substrate.
However, deposition of benefit agent, particularly water soluble ones, is extremely difficult to accomplish, especially from wash-off type products (e.g., shower gels) because the benefit agent will essentially wash off when the user rinses with water. Although it is easier to deposit a hydrophobic benefit agent (e.g., silicone or petrolatum), rinse-off can still be a problem here as well.
Unexpectedly, applicants have found that, by forming a water-in-oil emulsion of, for example, a water soluble benefit agent in a hydrophobic emulsion and separately dispensing the benefit agent containing emulsion in one stripe and a surfactant containing composition in another, applicants have been able to deposit greater amounts of both the water soluble benefit agent and of the oil forming the emulsion than otherwise achievable (e.g., either through single stripe cleanser or through dual stripe cleanser having only oil in water emulsion rather than water-in-oil emulsion of invention).
The use of separate surfactant and benefit agent stripes is not itself new. U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,307 to Chambers et al., for example, teaches a dual chamber package comprising separate surfactant and benefit agent stripe. The benefit agent in that reference is lipophilic benefit agent only rather than water-soluble benefit agent in oil emulsion. That is, the benefit agent is not in water-in-oil emulsion form such as the benefit agent stripe of the invention.
A multiple emulsion benefit stripe is taught in applicants' copending application entitled "Dual Chamber Cleansing System Comprising Multiple Emulsion" to St. Lewis et al., but this reference does not teach that a water-in-oil benefit stripe in such dual chamber system can provide remarkable deposition relative to, for example, oil-in-water stripe.